This application relates generally to interactions among telecommunications features and, more particularly, to mid-call, multi-party, and multi-device telecommunication features and their interactions.
Many features are invoked when voice or multimedia calls are being set up. These call set-up features and their interactions are generally well-understood. Interactions among features that act only after an initial call or other media connection has been set up are commonly referred to as mid-call features. Many mid-call features perform complex functions such as handling multiple far parties and multiple devices. These are powerful features that interact with other features in subtle and previously little-understood ways. If these interactions are not managed correctly, a service will be poorly integrated, difficult to use, difficult to implement, and unreliable. If these interactions are not specified correctly, service requirements will be incomplete, ambiguous, and difficult to test from.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.